


Virgo Et Mortis

by PropertyOfThaJoker



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6174373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PropertyOfThaJoker/pseuds/PropertyOfThaJoker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“She will be hard to restrain. You must take the other Knights of Ren with you for this mission.” Kylo nodded, folding his hands together. “She will come to see that our side is right, and she will be treated well if she behaves – she’ll have all that she ever wanted. For a scavenger, I think that sounds quite appealing.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of an idea that I've had in my head for a while. If it seems similar to my one shots, that's because I was trying to use one shots to fill the void. It wasn't working.

“She is alone, my master. I have seen it,” Kylo Ren explained to Supreme Leader Snoke. “She is no longer in the company of Skywalker, and from what I can tell, she’s exploring ruins on Coruscant, something that she’s very skilled at.” _She was a scavenger, after all,_ he thought.   
  
“Exploring the destroyed Jedi buildings, no doubt. She is smart, Knight. She is looking for ways to defeat us.” Kylo sensed his anger. “She communicates back to you?”  
  
“No intentionally, no. I think she believes that she’s gone mad when she hears me.” Kylo couldn’t help but smirk at that. “She talks back to that voice. Occasionally we share dreams. ”   
  
“This bond is proving to be useful,” Snoke said softly, resting his head on his fist.   
  
“Indeed,” Kylo replied as he looked up at the hologram. “Should I retrieve her?”  
  
“She will be hard to restrain. You must take the other Knights of Ren with you for this mission.” Kylo nodded, folding his hands together. “She will come to see that our side is right, and she will be treated well if she behaves – she’ll have all that she ever wanted. For a scavenger, I think that sounds quite appealing.”   
  
Kylo nodded once more. “When do you wish for us to leave?”  
  
“As soon as you can. Make it quick, my apprentice.”   


* * *

  
  
Rey had been hunting for relics for days now with no luck. She had felt something pulling her to the ruins, certain that it must be a book, scroll, or lightsaber. No such luck, though.   
  
She hopped back on the speeder she had rented during her trip and went back to the inn she had been staying in for the past five days. Chewie had dropped her off on the city planet and he knew not to come back until she sent the proper signals and messages. It was looking as if it might be a while.   
  
She climbed the stairs to her rented room and unlocked the door. Rey was used to a lot of physical strain, but this seemed to be completely different. Her entire body ached and her eyes burned. Was she getting a cold?   
  
She quickly stepped into the ‘fresher and showered the dirt away, hoping that the hot water would relax her muscles; it did not.   
  
“Maybe sleep will do it,” she thought out loud, putting on her nightclothes. She was too tired to eat, something she never knew you could experience. She almost felt guilty for it.

Before climbing into the bed, she placed her lightsaber on her nightstand and turned off the artificial light. Maybe she would feel better tomorrow.   


* * *

 

 “Kill no one unless they pose a threat – we aren’t trying to cause a scene,” Kylo reminded his knights. “There is a time and place for such madness.”  
  
“What of the girl, sir?” one asked him. Kylo smirked underneath his mask.   
  
“Leave that to me. Just make sure that no one interferes with the retrieval, will you?” They all nodded and Kylo felt that they were close to landing. “The Force be with us.”   


* * *

  
  
Kylo was the first to exit the shuttle, and he looked in awe at the decaying planet. He hadn’t been to Coruscant since he was a boy, and he knew it was decaying then. The only people still living here were scavengers and tawdry traders. “She is near, I can feel her.” Kylo had come to know her signature since their shared dreams and his entries into her thoughts.   
  
The Knights of Ren followed their leader down the abandoned street, amazed by what they saw. “This was truly the center of the Republic?” one asked.   
  
“Yes. Shows you are strong they were,” another replied. Kylo couldn’t pay attention to them as he felt the hum of her breathing. She was asleep, and he was getting closer.   
  
“We are close. Prepare yourselves,” their leader said, halting them. He stared at a building up the street. “She’s in there.”   


* * *

  
  
“My child, you are in danger,” Master Luke said to her in her dream.   
  
“Luke is right, Rey. You must run.” Master Kenobi reached out to her, touching her shoulder.   
  
“Why? Who?” she asked, looking at both of them.   
  
“Wake up, Rey! You need to leave!” Master Luke yelled, causing her to shoot up, awake. She stood from the bed, slipping on her shoes and grabbing her cloak and saber.   
  
She ran from the room and down the stairs, ready to steal a ship of some kind and hop to the next system.

 

* * *

  
  
Kylo felt her coming toward them; did she know? Did she know it was them or had she just felt a disturbance? Either way, he was about to make Supreme Leader Snoke very happy.   
  
“Any minute now,” he whispered to his followers.   


* * *

  
  
Rey looked out the window on the stairs – it was Kylo and his goons.   
  
“Oh, great,” she moaned, moving her thumb to the button, ready to ignite the blade. She looked around, wondering where else she could go to get away. Wasn’t there a building right next to her room?   
  
She ran back up the stairs, into her room and jumped onto the roof of the building next-door, not careful for her safety. She’d rather die than get captured by Ren.   
  
“Hey!” she heard, turning. “What do you think you’re doing?” A man stood on the roof, a blaster pointed at her.   
  
“Sir, I am trying to escape. There are terrible, terrible people about to raid the inn, and I suggest you leave as well. Take your children, your wife, whomever you can gather and run far from here for the time being.” Rey looked at him worriedly, trying to show him that he was in danger.   
  
“How do I know that you’re not trying to get me to leave so you can steal from my home while I’m gone?” He had a point, but she wasn’t going to steal. She knew that that was what it had come to on this planet, much like Jakku.   
  
“I am not going to steal from you, I promise,” Rey assured him, before remembering that she could likely use a mind trick on him. “You will leave-“ She stopped as she heard feet land behind her, and she watched the man slam to the floor with a thud.   
  
“For once in your life, you weren’t quick enough, scavenger.” Rey turned around, facing her enemy. “Come with me and you will not be harmed.” He extended the hand that was free, the other igniting his lightsaber. It looked different than the one he had fought her with on Starkiller Base.   
  
“You aren’t that daft, are you, to think that I’d just take your hand and leave with you?” She backed away and turned on her blade, and behind the mask, Kylo stared at it with the same awe that he had the first time.   
  
“It would make things a lot easier for both of us, but if you want a fight, I’ll give you one. I will let you know that I have no intention of killing you.” He approached her, pointing at her with the red blade.

 

“Funny, because I have every intention of killing you!” Rey charged toward him, their blades clashing, buzzing.   
  
Kylo was impressed with her improvement; it had been almost a full half-rotation of this planet’s sun since they last met.   
  
“Rey, the offer still stands: you need a teacher… a competent one!” Both of them had their teeth gritted, knowing that the other was a good match for sparring.

“Oh, and you’re qualified?” Rey replied sarcastically.   
  
“Actually,” he paused, causing her to move backward, “I am!” Kylo loved watching her in action – he’d seen in through her eyes and in their shared dreams, but he had been replaying their only actual encounter before this moment in his mind day after day. She’d shown so much potential in that moment, and he would be honored to train her, and he would also love to be able to say that he was her master.   
  
“I would never call you master!” she yelled back, as if she was reading his mind.   
  
He backed away, quickly turning off the blade. “I don’t want to fight you.”   
  
Rey stood shocked, looking at him. “Are you lying?”   
  
“I don’t lie. I haven’t lied to you. You might find me detestable, but I’m not a liar.” Kylo watched her as she turned off his grandfather’s saber.   
  
“Why are you here?” she asked, staying where she was.   
  
“For you.” Rey was shocked by his bluntness. “Rey, you aren’t reaching your full potential. I can help you get there. Don’t you want to make everyone that ever made you suffer feel that same pain?”   
  
“Not really,” she replied, “no.”   
  
“You are so powerful yet so weak. You see yet you do not realize.” Kylo was slowly walking toward her, and she felt her breath stop in her throat.   
  
“You want to talk about someone who doesn’t realize? Have you looked in the mirror lately?” she questioned him. Rey immediately regretted her words as she watched him rip the mask away from his face.   
  
“Indeed, I have!” he said, only a few feet away from her now. Rey looked at the scar that ran diagonally across his face.   
  
“Kylo…” she said gently, reaching toward him. Where was this gentleness for him coming from? She remembered that he was attractive, but his scar did nothing to detract from that; his scar did look painful, though.   
  
He allowed her to touch his face and was shocked by the skin-to-skin contact. He wasn’t used to being touched by another when it wasn’t sexual.   
  
“Don’t apologize,” he said, looking at her.   
  
“Your mother misses you,” Rey replied softly, looking into his eyes. She suddenly realized that those eyes were just like Han’s. He favored his father quite a bit. “I’ve tried to hate you, and I did for the first while, but then,” she paused, staring at him intently, “then I just pitied you.”   
  
Kylo stared back at her, wondering where she found her strength. “I don’t need your pity,” he stated sternly, looking down at her.   
  
“Ben,” she whispered, moving her hand to his shoulder, “come home.”   
  
“That’s not my name!” He pulled away from her touch, suddenly mad at himself for causing the look of shock on her face. “Ben was weak! Ben was a fool.”   
  
“Ben was tricked, seduced to the dark side when he was still an apprentice,” Rey said as she approached him. “I know that it’s been your voice that I’ve been hearing. I’ve known for a few weeks now. I know that we share dreams. I just don’t know why.”   
  
“Come with me and the Supreme Leader can tell you what this is.” She shook her head ‘no’.   
  
“Despite it all, I know that your father would still want you to go home. He would still believe that you could change, and he knew that Ben is still alive. I know that Ben’s alive. I feel it.” Kylo took her hand and held it, picking up his mask with the other hand, latching it back on.   
  
“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” he replied softly, looking away from her. His metallic voice sounded so inhuman, and she knew that was on purpose. “You have no idea.” They heard footsteps approaching, and turned to see a gaggle of the Knights of Ren.   
  
“Sir, you’ve found her!” one yelled. Rey looked back at him with fear in her eyes.   
  
“Indeed,” Kylo said as he waved a hand, bringing her unconscious. He caught her and held her like before, picking up his grandfather’s lightsaber that had rolled from her hand. “Prepare the shuttle. We’ll be taking off shortly.”   
  
Kylo Ren walked down the stairs of the building that they stood on, looking at the shocked family that sat huddled in fear on the floor. “You are safe. He’s unconscious on the roof, but he will live.” Kylo continued down the stairs and out the building, walking down the middle of the dilapidated street toward his shuttle.

“Rey,” he whispered, looking down at her sleeping, angelic face, “I have been waiting for this moment for a very long time.”


	2. Chapter 2

Rey awoke slowly, remembering exactly what had happened to bring her here. Kylo Ren, Ben had been kind and calm, until he put on the mask again, both literally and figuratively. She looked around the room, not surprised at all by its metallic appearance. Her bed was rather large for what she imagined a prison cell bed would be. Come to think of it, this room looked too well stocked to be a detention cell. “I know you can hear me, Ren,” she said aloud. “You probably have this room bugged. I have some questions, if you don’t mind making an appearance, unless that’s too much for the mighty Kylo Ren to do.”  
  
Kylo had been standing outside the door for the last hour, watching her over a monitor. She had been out cold for half a rotation. “And you knocked me out; I would call you a son of a bitch, but your mother happens to be a wonderful lady!”  
  
“You know nothing of General Organa – you think you do, but you don’t,” he replied over the system.  
  
“I knew you were there. So tell me, what do you plan to do with me now that you’ve got me? Torture me? Hurt me just enough that I’ll leave marks but I won’t die?” Kylo smirked at her questions.  
  
“It almost sounds like you’re the one interrogating me.” The voice she heard sounded fiercer than his voice with the mask; it must have been something with the system. “If you cooperate with us, you could have a more than abundant life here, Rey.”  
  
“Why would I ever oblige you, Ren? What’s in it for you? I know that’s why I’m here,” she retorted, looking around the room, “to make you look good.”  
  
“You’re awfully smart to have grown up without any schooling. Tell me, is it true that you can read in six languages and converse in twenty two?” He watched over the monitors, as her eyes grew as big as saucers.  
  
“How do you know that?” she asked. “I’ve never told you-“  
  
“Remember how you hear me sometimes when I’m not there? That’s how I know, and if you train with me, I can show you why we share this and how it works.” She looked completely exhausted and he almost felt sorry for her.  
  
“Why would I want to learn how to better communicate with you?” He chuckled, and the sound was creepier than a growl.  
  
“Who knows, maybe you can use it against me sometime in the future,” Kylo replied, watching as she sat back down on the bed.  
  
She thought for a moment before speaking again. “If you want to talk further, I will not communicate with you this way, and you will turn off the surveillance equipment.”  
  
“As you wish.” Rey heard a buzz and the door opened. “The monitors are turned off. Anything that you say will not be recorded.” Kylo Ren entered the room, his mask on. It looked different from the one he had before, during their first meeting, but it was oddly similar.  
  
“I’m done with your theatrics. Take off the mask,” Rey demanded, standing up from the bed.  
  
“Feisty, aren’t you?” She frowned, wishing she could attack him right now.  
  
“No, I just refuse to have conversations with you with that thing on your head. It’s useless to me.” She watched as he reached up and took the mask off, the hissing noise loud in the metal room.  
  
“Better?” Kylo asked as he shook his head, shaking the hair apart from its helmet form.  
  
“You’re so dramatic,” Rey observed, trying to remember the seriousness of this moment.  
  
“And you’re unenlightened to your true calling. I’d rather be dramatic than ignore my potential.” They were feet apart, and he noticed that her stance was a cocky one: arms crossed, one hip posed higher than the other. “Well, someone’s confident.”  
  
“Excuse me?” Why were they bickering? It was as if he was deliberately trying to piss her off. _Likely,_ she thought.  
  
“You’re standing like a child that just won a fight.” He smirked as Rey pointed at him.  
  
“Stop! I’m through with this.” She glared at him, angry. “You knocked me out, abducted me, and now you have me locked in a room on what I’m assuming is a Stardestroyer. I obviously have every reason not to trust you.”  
  
“Hopefully that will improve,” Kylo admitted, relaxing, trying to get her to do the same. “For that, I do apologize, but I had to get you here somehow. Supreme Leader insisted on it. He knows your capabilities and that your strength with the force is beyond measure. He would like to have you on our side.”  
  
“Fat chance.” He nodded in response, expecting that. “Kylo, what are you doing?”  
  
“What do you mean?” he asked, looking at her. Her eyes were a fiery hazel, fiery like her personality.  
  
“I don’t know,” she replied, staring into his eyes, reminded again that he was Leia and Han’s child. “I just want to leave.”  
  
“Well, you can’t,” he replied softly. He wanted to comfort her, but that would be uncomfortable, he was sure.  
  
“I know, but they’ll come for me, Kylo. Once they realize where I am and who has me, they’ll come for me,” she whispered. Kylo was sure that was the case, too. He would prepare for that. “Don’t hurt them.”  
  
“I’ll move you so that they can’t find you. There are hundreds of thousands of planets across this galaxy that are uncharted. You were on one with Skywalker, I’m sure.” He watched the failure fall across her face. “When you see your friends again, it will be in battle.” Kylo had to remain strong, to show her that he was her leader, her master. She had no control over him.  
  
He suddenly felt her hand collide with his face, and he touched the sting. “How dare you!” Rey yelled, backing away.  
  
“You will come to see things our way, my way, Rey. You are too strong to be held down by the life of a Jedi.” Kylo turned around to leave, putting his mask back on.  
  
“I’d rather be back on Jakku scavenging than be your apprentice,” she retorted, coming toward him.  
  
“Well, I suppose that I should say ‘welcome to your worst nightmare’ then, shouldn’t I?” And with that, Kylo stormed out of the room and down the corridor to his own quarters.  


* * *

  
  
A droid brought food to her later in the day: blumfruit, jogan fruit, and some odd dish that looked far too well prepared for a prisoner’s meal. She knew that jogan fruit was rare and expensive, too. “Take it back.”  
  
“But, Miss Rey,” the droid replied.  
  
“No, take it back. I won’t eat it,” Rey spoke, looking over at the ‘fresher.  
  
“Alright,” the droid said as it hurried from the room.  
  
She decided that now was as good a time as any to try out the bath. She hadn’t used a sonic bath since she was at the new Resistance base months ago.  
  
Rey turned the contraption on, stripping herself of her clothes and walking in. The water felt good on her back, and she closed her eyes, imagining that she was back on the Resistance base, that as soon as she left the ‘fresher, she’d have Finn to talk to.  
  
She had a feeling that she should get used to being here, at least for a bit. Maybe she could starve herself before they got around to training her, but then she suddenly felt guilty that she’d turned away food. She’d changed a lot since she left Jakku, that was for sure.  
  
After the bath, she combed her hair with her fingers, finding nightclothes hanging in a small closet. They’d prepared for her arrival, hadn’t they?

She pulled back the covers on the bed and crawled in, her wet hair splaying across the pillow, as usual. Her eyelids fluttered as she drifted into sleep, and as soon as her eyes closed in slumber, she knew that she was not alone in her dream space.  



	3. Chapter 3

Rey looked around at the scenery; it was dark, and she couldn’t tell where she was, she just knew it was warm and damp. “Hello?”   
  
“Rey.” She turned around slowly, seeing Kylo Ren, unmasked.   
  
“Where am I?” Rey could barely make out his figure, but she was able to see his eyes.   
  
“ _We_ ,” he emphasized, correcting her, “are on Lehon, also known as Rakata Prime. It’s a bit like Jakku, the resting grounds for battleships, but it’s not a desert planet.”   
  
“I’ve heard of this place. It’s not too far from Jakku.” Kylo approached her, and she could finally see him fully.   
  
“Correct.” He looked different – no, his scar was still there, but there was something about him that seemed strange but not frightening. “I thought it might interest you.”   
  
“But it’s dark! We can’t see a thing.” Rey realized that he was right next to her, her shoulder brushing his arm.   
  
“Look up.” She did as he told her to, and she saw all sorts of colors floating through the sky. “See that bright spot in the west? That’s Jakku.”   
  
“Why are you showing me this?” He looked at her and smiled gently, amused by her own amusement.   
  
“You never know just how big the galaxy is until you see something that you once thought of as big, as something so small.” She chuckled lightly, looking at him again. “When I first remember traveling with…” he paused, reworking his statement, “I remember leaving the Hosnian system, my first memory, and looking out at the sky once I got off of the ship. I didn’t realize it then, but that was when I first knew that I was a fleck of dust compared to the rest of the galaxy. I understood it in a much more childlike way: this place is big.”   
  
Rey smiled. Shouldn’t she be fighting him right now? “I bet you were a cute baby.”   
  
“Still had all this hair,” he commented. “Wasn’t nearly as long.” Kylo looked up into the sky, drawing lines from dot to dot in his mind. “I remember you as a child.”  
  
“What?” Rey asked, confused.   
  
“Yes. You heard correctly. I remember what you were like as a child.” He felt her confusion rolling off of her like water off of rocks. “I could tell you so many things.”   
  
“Tell me!” she pleaded, jumping in front of him, holding his arms, keeping him in place. “Please! It might help me figure out where I come from.”   
  
“Skywalker never told you?” She shook her head vigorously, ‘no’. “Interesting.”  
  
“Kylo, please, tell me what you know!” Rey begged, pulling him down, their faces even.   
  
“I will, but only if you agree to let me train you.” She huffed, letting go of him, falling to sit in the sand. Kylo sat next to her, hearing the waves crash onto the shore. “And I know a lot about you, Rey.”   
  
“Of course there’s a price,” she muttered, kicking the sand.   
  
“There’s a price for everything.” Rey looked at him, mad. “You let me train you, and I give you the information that you’ve been searching for, bit by bit. I’m not handing it all over at once.”   
  
“And you’re making it slow! Argh!” She kicked the stand again before falling backward. “I loathe you.”   
  
“Feeling’s mutual, sweetheart.”   
  
Rey awoke with a jolt, looking around the room. She was alone. 

* * *

Across the star destroyer, Kylo Ren woke up as well, smiling to himself. “Rey,” he whispered. 

 _“Yes?”_   
  
She had spoken back to him through the bond for the first time.

* * *

 

“I am pleased, Kylo Ren. You have captured the Jedi.” Kylo nodded.   
  
“Yes, Supreme Leader. She is here now, in the East corridor,” he explained, looking up at the giant holo of his master.   
  
“Take her from here, somewhere else where she feels… free.” Kylo jerked his head, shocked. “Somewhere where she doesn’t feel like a prisoner. Somewhere desolate.”  
  
“But, master, I do not understand.” Snoke smirked and pointed down at Kylo.   
  
“She will not cooperate here, but somewhere that she doesn’t feel as confined, she will open up, be more willing to accept our teachings.” Kylo nodded again. “The ship is far too heavy with First Order business, something that the Jedi surely hates. If she is trained away from here, in our beliefs, she will come back here with a greater understanding.”  
  
“She’ll be easier to deal with away from the war, you mean?” Snoke tilted his head, clasping his hands together.   
  
“Take her to Naboo. It’s uninhabited now, this you know. The palace in Theed will be a good place to begin her training.” Kylo stared at him in disbelief. That was the palace that his grandmother had once occupied when she was queen! He’d never been there before. “What a way to show your authority over her, my apprentice. Your family’s legacy graces the halls of the palace, the streets of Theed, and all of Naboo.”   
  
“Yes, Supreme Leader. We will leave imminently.”

* * *

 

Kylo abruptly entered her room. “Thanks for knocking,” Rey said sarcastically.   
  
“We’re leaving shortly. Prepare yourself. The trip will take a quarter of a day,” he said, ignoring her comment.   
  
“What? Are we going to Rakata Prime?” Kylo was surprised to see how her stature changed at the idea. Had she remembered their dream that well?   
  
“No. The location is not important.” Actually, it was to him, and she’d probably think it was pretty, too.   
  
“It is important if you’re taking me there,” Rey retorted, watching him watch her.   
  
“That knowledge is none of your concern.” Rey rolled her eyes, but he decided to ignore it. “Change into real clothes. I’ll be waiting outside of your door.”   
  
Rey obliged and waited until he left to throw on her clothes that she had arrived in. Did he plan on moving her every few days?   
  
She immediately felt a pang of emptiness in her stomach, a pain she had not felt in a very long time. She had been refusing food, and it was starting to catch up to her.   
  
Rey walked into the ‘fresher and hooked the brush to her finger, swiping the gadget over her teeth before spitting into the sink. “Are you ready yet?”  
  
“I was just brushing my teeth!” she yelled back immediately before opening the door.   
  
As soon as she opened the door he had slapped restraints on her. “Hey!”   
  
“I can’t trust you to just follow me,” Kylo answered, holding onto her arm. “Are you ready for the trip?”  
  
“As ready as I’ll ever be.”


End file.
